Shadow and Sarah
by Umbrenox
Summary: A story about two evees, Dax and sarah, who try to overcome their past.
1. Chapter 0

Hey readers! Ok, this is an M story, so if you are under 15 leave , but if you aren't read on. Now for those of you who thought different, this story is rated M for language, disturbing descriptions (mostly fights and dead pokémon), and sexual content (sexual themes, descriptions of genitals, etc. I am not going to describe any "scenes' in this story, so now you know). Okay, now I am going to do a copyright thing that I will put on the rest of my stories: *I do not own pokémon, it belongs to Nintendo. The story itself and OC's are mine, and if any events or characters are the same as someone else's it is pure coincidence.*

So now here's the story. NOTE: this story takes place in the alternate timeline in which humans never existed. I will be basing most of my pokémon stories off of the history explained in the first one, The Pokémon Dimension

Prologue:

On the continent of Sihnno, or the sacred land as the pokémon call it, pokémon prospered. They had their own cultures, clans, and lifestyles. Here's where our story begins with a clan of eveeolutions, more preferably two little evees. Their names were Sarah and Dax. Since they met each other they were inseparable. On a nice spring day they were out by a lake playing tag, follow the leader, and other children's games.

"Tag! You're it!" a cheerful kid said. This was Sarah. She was eccentric at times, she had a kind heart, and she was fascinated by the powers of psychic types. She loved sweet stuff and singing with her beautiful voice.

"Hey no fair! You're faster than me!" another one retorted. This was Dax. He was shy when it came to anyone except his parents and Sarah, he was troublesome and liked playing tricks on people, and at night he would stare at the stars wondering what was out there. He was intrigued by life and death, why we had to die and what made us alive.

"Catch me if you can!" Sarah giggled. She ran off into the forest and Dax followed. She went under limbs, over logs, and around boulders. Dax followed her as best as he could, but he kept getting scratched by limbs and tripping on roots poking up from the ground. They went out into a clearing and Sarah climbed up on a mossy rock and used the extra height to jump to a limb of a tree. Dax not wanting to be showed up by a girl, wanted to get up there to. So, he climbed up on the rock and jumped up next to Sarah. "Time, I need a break," Sarah panted. "Okay, but no tricks," Dax told her. They sat there on the tree for a while taking a break feeling the wind blow through their fur. Then Sarah spoke up, "Hey Dax, you know what?" "What?" he asked. "You're still it," she said and immediately jumped off the tree, slid down the mossy rock and darted into the forest.

Now Dax was a little mad, but he had a plan. He jumped off of the tree slid down the rock and then acted like he was hurt. "Oww, Sarah I hurt myself." She stopped of course, and ran back to see what was wrong. "What happened?" she asked. Dax then tapped her side with his paw, "You're it!" and then ran off. "Hey that's cheating!" she shouted. But, he kept running. She decided to be stubborn and wait. Dax still ran through the forest laughing on the inside for his trickery. But as he ran he still had trouble with the obstacles. He looked back to see if Sarah was catching up, and after he did he tripped on a root. If Dax had been looking ahead, he could have jumped over it, or recovered easily, but since he wasn't he panicked. He tried to land on all fours, but instead landed in an awkward position that followed with a SNAP.

Sarah heard the scream of Dax and ran to see what happened. When she got close she could hear the wimpering, crying, and fast panting of her friend. When she saw him lying on the ground with blood and a bone coming out of his foreleg she freaked. "Sarah, it hurts," he whimpered quietly. Sarah had a couple choices in her head, one being leave Dax and get help, and the other being stay with him until help came. Her parents said that it was dangerous to be alone in the woods, so the second choice it was. "Dax, we'll stay here and wait for someone to help us okay?" she said. "O-okay. Sarah, make it stop," he sobbed.

They waited until the sun moved to the tree horizon. Nobody came. They waited until the sky turned yellow. Still, nobody came. Then they waited until they could see the stars. Same result. "Sarah, nobody's coming, are they?" Dax asked. Sarah started to cry. Her parents told her a lot about survival and she knew if no one would help Dax with his leg, he would die. Then Sarah had a plan. "Dax, stay here and hide, I'll be back," she told him. With that she ran off to find a wurmple. She sniffed the air and caught a scent. It took a while to track down one, but she did eventually, and it was crawling up a tree. "Stop!" she commanded. "Oh! Get away from me!" the bug pokémon shouted (or if one could). "Please stop, I need your help. My friend Dax is going to die if you don't," she pleaded. The wurmple just ignored her and went up the tree. "Please!" she yelled, but the wurmple kept on going. Sarah was eight years old (Dax was seven) and she hadn't cried since she was three, sure she teared up at pain but she hasn't ever cried, until now. She curled up in a ball and sobbed. There was no hope for Dax. She could track down another one, but it would probably do the same. There was nothing to seal the wound, and even if she somehow found something in the darkness of night, she didn't know how to make a splint. She cried harder the more she thought about it. (you must remember that 1: she didn't have the strength or courage to amputate his leg and 2: they didn't have medicine or drugs in this time period)

"What's wrong?" a voce said from behind Sarah. It was a comforting voice, like a mother's. "My friend is going to die," Sarah said. "How do you know that?" the voice said again. "Because, his leg, it's hurt. I don't know to fix it, and no one is coming to help and he can't walk and, and, oh," she said starting to cry again. "Sshhh, don't cry. I can help." Then Sarah was picked up by a tan and blue pokémon. "My name is Cresselia. Now, where's your friend?"

Sarah guided Cresselia to Dax, and when they got to the injured evee Cresselia put Sarah down. "This won't hurt a bit child," she assured Dax. His leg started to glow, and then a sickening sound was produced when his bone went into the correct position. But Dax didn't even whimper. "That should be alright," Cresselia told them as the leg lost its illumination. Then she flew off like nothing happened. "Thanks Sarah," Dax said. "It wasn't me who helped you though," she replied. "Well, thanks for trying," he said to cheer her up. "Hey you know what?" Sarah asked. "What?" Dax said. Sarah tapped him on the head, "You're it." "No, no more tag," he objected, "how 'bout a race home?" "You're on," Sarah agreed. So they both ran home one trying to beat the other. But their troubles weren't over yet.

When they got to Dax's cave something was up, his parents weren't there. Then they went to Sarah's den and her parents were gone too. They went all over their territory looking for someone, _anyone_. They finally decided to go to the sacred pool (as in fairly large puddle). What they found scarred them for life. There was blood, a **_lot_** of it. There were eveeolutions all over the cave floor dead. Some bodies looked fine and unscathed, but others had their necks torn to shreds, or their bellies were sliced open allowing their insides to spill out, or some had limbs ripped off, but all of them had a mark carved into their flesh: two horns and an eye. When Sarah saw the piles of carcasses she regurgitated onto the bloodstained rock. Sarah found her parents. Their bodies looked untouched, except for their broken necks. They were probably the first to go she thought. Dax however, found his dad and mom cuddled together in a puddle of blood, and his mom was still alive, barely though.

"Hey sweetie," she said softly, for it pained her to talk. "Momma?" Dax started to ask, but his mother cut him off. "Shh, don't worry about me," she said between dry swallows, "Listen, be a strong boy for me okay? Remember what we taught you, never forget it okay?" Sarah walked up to Dax, wanting to comfort him. "And Dax, promise, promise me that you will take care, and look after Sarah." "I promise, but you'll be here won't you? Momma?" Dax said. "Oh Dax, I don't think I will," she said, her voice growing fainter, "Goodbye, I'll see you someday, someday…" She gave a breath out but never breathed back in, and she lied there motionless. "Momma? Momma? MOMMA!" Dax started to cry. Sarah stood next to him and licked the tears off of his face. Dax didn't care about the blood, he just snuggled up to his mother and sobbed.

After an hour or two they decided to leave. Sarah tried to forget and move on, while Dax half-soaked in his mother's blood later swore that he would kill whoever did this, and it wouldn't be a quick death either.

Ok, I know it's a horrible way to start a story, but it was necessary for their situation in the future…

Reviews are always appreciated. BTW, I'm calling this chapter 0 because it's a prologue

Umbrenox signing out-


	2. Chapter 1

Hey it's Umbrenox here. This is the first chapter of the story. Now this chapter and on has 1st person POV's instead of the previous 3rd person POV. As always, hope you enjoy the story. Please don't forget to R&R (Read and Review), and when you do, use constructive criticism.

*I do not own pokémon, it belongs to Nintendo. The story itself and OC's are mine, and if any events or characters are the same as someone else's it is pure coincidence.*

I lifted my nose up, and I smelt it, my prey. I have tracked a deerling down to its hiding spot, and I'm downwind. I quietly move around some trees and peek around a bush. There it was, my dinner. Usually its predators were tall and it has adapted that way, having camouflage on its topside but having light fur on its underside. To a predator like me, it is a complete giveaway.

I make a quarter circle movement around the deerling and inch closer ever so slightly. I move up close enough that I can see its breath and then, I attack. Due to my small stature I had a disadvantage when it came to one on one fights, but I could stealthily attack things easier. I jumped up and got its neck and bit down on the jugular. It threw me off but I knew it was dead, blood pulsed out of its neck with every heartbeat, turning its fur a crimson shade. The deerling thrashed around, but then it collapsed. After a few minutes it quit breathing. I bit on one leg and dragged it back to my den.

There waiting for me was Sarah. She's an evee like me, and she was the closest friend I ever had, being with me since I was five and up to now when I'm fifteen. It was usually me going to hunt, while she gathered the berries. It worked because I would probably poison us, and she can't hunt worth a shit (no offense). "Bout time," she said. "Oh let's see you catch something. It's not like you're having a hard job. _I _have to be very quiet-" I said between tugs (before she interrupted me) "You? Quiet? Oh Arceus, the world's gonna end."

With that comment I dashed up to her and before she could react I tackled her down to the ground. "Take it back Sarah," I commanded. I had the upper hand; she was pinned to the floor with me pressing some pressure points, making Sarah unable to fight back. "Okay okay, I take it back, now get off of me." I got up and she followed suit. "Now then," I said, "I've been out all day and some of the night, I we're both starving, so let's eat before all of my spent time goes bad."

Of course Sarah was eating the food before I finished. It made me a little upset that she did that, but not too much. I started to take my portion of the meal, not as good as the one yesterday but it satisfied. It took us about twenty minutes to finish our dinner. We were stuffed, and there were still leftovers. Not much, just some meat on the bones, enough for a light snack.

"Thank you for the meal, Dax," Sarah said. "Well, you're welcome. It was the least I could do," I replied. She smiled, obviously thinking it was a joke. "No I am serious. I could've done better, I don't go out of my way to give great things to people who tease me all the time." Sarah gave me a shove for that.

After our dinner we sat at the entrance to the cave looking at the stars. "Do you know when we're going to evolve Dax? Were fifteen, we should have evolved by now." "Well," I began, "unless we find a stone, we'll have to wait." Sarah yawned, signaling that she was about to pass out. "I guess it's time for bed. Come on, let's get some rest before it gets too late. Remember that the hot springs only are hot until noon," I suggested. "Okay," she responded.

We went back inside the cave and quickly fell asleep cuddled up to each other. Tomorrow we were going to the monthly hot spring to get a relaxing bath. We counted on the springs all month, especially in the winter ones.


End file.
